<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You Are the Sun and the Moon by Nadja_Lee</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22379377">You Are the Sun and the Moon</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nadja_Lee/pseuds/Nadja_Lee'>Nadja_Lee</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Loving Alexander [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aftercare, Anal Sex, Bottom Alec Lightwood, Dom Jace Wayland, Dom Magnus Bane, Domestic Fluff, Dry Humping, Family Feels, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Insecure Alec Lightwood, Light Dom/sub, Light subdrop, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Protective Magnus Bane, Romantic Fluff, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut, Sub Alec Lightwood, Subdrop, Subspace, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Top Magnus Bane</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:34:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,742</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22379377</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nadja_Lee/pseuds/Nadja_Lee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jace is Alec’s sun and Magnus is his moon. Together they are his whole world.<br/>The less poetic summary: Jace and Alec has some morning fun/alone time but Alec sinks too deep so Jace need Magnus’ help in getting him back. That following evening it is Magnus’ turn for some alone time with the angel both Jace and he loves so dearly.<br/>A cute, fluffy and sexy established D/s Magnus/Alec/Jace story with chapter 1 having Jace/Alec sex and chapter 2 has Malec sex.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alec Lightwood/Jace Wayland, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood/Jace Wayland</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Loving Alexander [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1568293</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1121</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. You Are the Sun</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrscooper1303/gifts">mrscooper1303</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopeGiDae/gifts">HopeGiDae</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thanks so much to my great beta Cindy for all her amazing work.<br/>Dedicated to mrscooper1303 and HopeGiDae who wanted subdrop. This is what I got so far. Hope you enjoy it even though it's not as traumatic as you might have wanted. Plotbunnies! They never do what they are meant to do! ;)<br/>Chapter 1 warnings: Dry humping, rough oral sex, light sub drop, can I warn against the fluff? So much fluff in this chapter and the next one (at least for me). ;)</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jace is Alec's sun</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks so much to Regina Danica Villa Bibit for the amazing series banner.<br/></p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Please read the chapter notes for warnings</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p>
<h1>Chapter 1: You Are the Sun</h1><p>“Alexander, have you seen…” Magnus asked as he exited the office and came into the living room, looking around for the potion he had prepared for a client last night.</p><p>Alec smiled fondly as he handed him the glass vial with the potion. “Here.”</p><p>Magnus grinned happily, as he took the vial and put it in the pocket of his overcoat. The Warlock was dressed to leave while Alec didn’t have to be at work yet so he was only in boxers and a morning robe.</p><p>“You are amazing, have I told you that lately?” Magnus said lovingly, his eyes filled with affection.</p><p>“Not since yesterday,” Alec teased shyly as he put his arms around his neck.</p><p>Magnus smiled, love now mixing with desire as he guided him backwards until his back was against the wall.</p><p>“Well, you are,” Magnus breathed against his cheek, loving how Alec’s eyes clouded a bit at the feeling of being trapped between the wall and Magnus’ strong body.</p><p>“So are you,” Alec said, sounding a bit breathless, feeling himself getting hard with his closeness.</p><p>“You are so inviting with those parted lips and fuck me eyes,” Magnus said coarsely as he kissed him roughly and possessively, one hand decisively on Alec’s hip and the other on his neck, keeping him firmly in place.</p><p>When Magnus drew back they were both breathing heavily and Magnus could feel Alec’s arousal pressing against him.</p><p>“Please,” Alec said softly, his eyes huge and filled with love and desire.</p><p>Magnus gave him a regretful look.</p><p>“Sorry, darling. We don’t have time for more now. I have to meet a client in five minutes,” Magnus admitted, feeling tempted to cancel and just stay so he could fuck Alec into the mattress.</p><p>“Oh,” Alec said disappointed, his voice almost whiny, having completely forgotten he had several important meetings today.</p><p>Magnus gave him another demanding kiss that left Alec with a hungry look in his eyes and his lips red and parted.</p><p>“If you are good I will wreck you tonight,” Magnus promised darkly, lust and love shining in his eyes, a smile on his lips.</p><p>Alec smiled at that, nodding enthusiastically, lust clear in his voice as he eagerly said, “Oh, yes. Please!”</p><p>Magnus gave him one last kiss, filled with hunger and possessive need before pulling back and releasing his hold on him. Alec reluctantly moved away from the wall, fighting to get his arousal under control as he followed Magnus into the middle of the living room.</p><p>“Now, go get Jace ready so you won’t be late for work,” Magnus ordered and smacked his ass playfully as he pushed him towards the bedroom, making Alec give a small shrill in surprise and amusement.</p><p>“Love you,” Alec said warmly, smiling as he watched Magnus create a portal.</p><p>“Love you too, Alexander,” Magnus said affectionately as he walked through the portal.</p><p>A few seconds later the portal closed.</p><p>Alec was still smiling thinking about the coming evening when he went to the kitchen to make a cup of coffee for Jace, knowing how he got in the mornings. Then he walked into the large master bedroom he shared with his two lovers. He and Magnus often got up early whereas Jace liked to sleep as late as possible. Speaking of his parabatai…. he was lying spread out on the left side of the bed, the covers halfway down, revealing his muscled chest. Alec stood at the foot of the bed and just admired how gorgeous he looked; that of course did nothing to make his erection go down. He was suddenly grateful he hadn’t dressed yet. Alec pulled himself out of his admiring daydream and sat on the bed next to Jace, putting the cup of coffee on the bedside table.</p><p>“Jace. Jace, you need to wake up,” Alec insisted, shaking Jace lightly with a hand on his shoulder.</p><p>“I don’t want to,” Jace wined and tried to wave his hand away and turn over.</p><p>“We have to be at work in one hour,” Alec warned as he pulled his hand back.</p><p>“Nope!” Jace protested, pulling the covers over his head.</p><p>Alec rolled his eyes at his parabatai.</p><p>“Jace. We have to go,” Alec insisted, pulling the sheets away from his face and Jace blinked up at him.</p><p>“Fine,” Jace reluctantly said and sat up in bed, fighting to wake up. He ran a hand through his hair.</p><p>“Good parabatai,” Alec teased which made Jace mock hit him over the head, amused.</p><p>“I would kill for coffee,” Jace said with the puppy dog look he knew Alec could never resist.</p><p>Alec smiled ruefully, knowing what Jace was playing at and having to admit; it worked.</p><p>“Here,” Alec said with an overbearing smile and handed him the coffee cup he had put on the nightstand.</p><p>Jace almost beamed in joy as he took the cup with both hands and took a sip. He sighed in pleasure before he looked back at Alec.</p><p>“Have I told you lately I love you, parabatai?” Jace said fondly, affection and love shining in his eyes.</p><p>“I love you too,” Alec said warmly, still amazing he could say it and that it was actually returned.</p><p>He was still astonished he had managed to get the two people he loved more than life itself – Magnus and Jace. It was everything he had ever dreamed of.</p><p>“Have you had coffee?” Jace asked as he took another sip of his, noticing Alec didn’t have a cup.</p><p>Alec nodded.</p><p>“Yes. I got up with Magnus and had breakfast with him before he left,” Alec explained.</p><p>“I could eat,” Jace declared with a grin.</p><p>“I can make you something. What do you want?” Alec asked, already about to rise to go prepare something.</p><p>Jace grabbed his wrist with lighting quick reflexes and pulled him back down on the bed.</p><p>“You!” Jace declared with a suggestive wink, licking his lips as he looked him up and down, enjoying how Alec’s robe had started to separate, revealing his muscled chest.</p><p>“Jace,” Alec protested, blushing.</p><p>Jace put his now empty cup on the nightstand, keeping a firm grip on Alec’s wrist before turning back to face him.</p><p>“What?” Jace asked innocently as he traced a line down Alec’s cheek with a finger.</p><p>“We don’t have time,” Alec reminded him but he found himself growing hard and leaning into the light touch all the same.</p><p>“Let’s make time,” Jace insisted, taking a firm grip on his chin to meet his eyes.</p><p>Alec almost drowned in the strength and hunger in Jace’s gaze. He licked suddenly dry lips.</p><p>“We have to be at the Institute in less than one hour,” Alec said but his voice was soft and weak, a whisper.</p><p>“I can be quick if you are good,” Jace insisted as he pulled him close by his grip on his chin and gave him a hard kiss, filed with desire, need, teeth and dominance. When he drew back he had a triumphant look in his eyes when he saw Alec’s half-closed eyes, the dazed look on his face and his half-parted lips.</p><p>“Jace,” Alec mumbled, unsure what he was going to say, his brain starting to turn to mush under Jace’s strong hands.</p><p>“Tell me you don’t want to,” Jace challenged, locking gazes with him.</p><p>“I…” Alec began as he drowned in Jace’s strength and desire, feeling it through the bond and seeing it in his eyes. Being around Jace, loving Jace....it was like loving the sun. All consuming, blinding to the point anything else seemed unimportant and certainly never a dull or quiet moment.</p><p>Alec took a deep breath, his eyes clouded with lust and desire and his answer was as it always was for when did he not want him? That would just never happen.</p><p>“I want to,” Alec admitted huskily, a bit shyly, hunger growing in his own eyes.</p><p>“Good,” Jace said lustfully, smiling wickedly. “I want to fuck your mouth. Do you want that?”</p><p>“Yes, please,” Alec said eagerly, already licking his lips in anticipation.</p><p>Alec slip down to the floor on his knees. He looked up at Jace with adoration and need shining in his eyes.</p><p>“You look gorgeous on your knees,” Jace praised, taking a deep breath at the amazing sight.</p><p>“Thank you,” Alec mumbled quietly, blushing, looking down for a moment.</p><p>Jace moved so he had his legs over the edge of the bed, one on each side of Alec, his already half-hard cock just in front of Alec’s face when he stood up. Jace smirked arrogantly at Alec’s fascinated look at his cock; at times like these he was happy he slept nude most days.</p><p>“Tap my leg if you want to be let up,” Jace said as the only warning as he took a firm grip in Alec’s hair and forced him all the way down on his cock, moaning at the amazing sensation of Alec’s warm and soft mouth against his hard cock.</p><p>Alec put his hands on Jace’s thighs for support and eagerly went all the way down, Jace’s brutal grip in his hair more a guide and a turn on for them both than adding much force as Alec went down more than willingly.</p><p>Seeing how Alec closed his eyes in pleasure, moaning against the cock in his mouth, only intensified Jace’s pleasure as he started up a brutal rhythm, his eyes lighting up golden as he used his runes for added strength and stamina.</p><p>“So good,” Alec mumbled when Jace pulled out for a second, his voice sounding weak and wrecked, his lips red and swollen, spit running from the tip of Jace’s cock to his mouth.</p><p>“Fuck! I love fucking your mouth so much!” Jace mumbled, leaning his head back as he forced Alec down on his cock, making him go all the way down until he hit the back of his throat.</p><p>“Hmm,” Alec mumbled in pleasure around his cock, feeling his brain start to float, his own arousal heightened by Jace’s words, moving closer to Jace’s leg to get some pressure, any at all, on his aching cock.</p><p>Jace looked down at his parabatai, his eyes dark with desire and lust, taking him so eagerly and hungrily, a dazed look in his eyes, his own arousal straining against his boxers.</p><p>“You love it, don’t you? Being used like this?” Jace said in a voice filled with arousal and hunger as he kept fucking his mouth at a brutal pace, enjoying how he was hitting the back of Alec’s throat on each thrust.</p><p>“Yes. I love it,” Alec replied when Jace pulled out for a moment, his voice hoarse and raw, knowing that Jace was expecting a reply, his arousal heightened by having to admit to enjoying it so much.</p><p>“You are so pretty on your knees with my cock in your mouth. You were made for this,” Jace said lustfully as he pushed back into his warm mouth, moaning at the sensation.</p><p>“Yes,” Alec replied when Jace pulled back out, barely managing to reply before Jace pushed forcefully back in, mainly speaking because he wanted to, because it made him even more aroused.</p><p>His world was getting hazy, as all there existed was this, feeling Jace, pleasuring him, pleasing him. It consumed his world and burned through his veins, gathering in his cock as pleasure built. He shifted a bit, trying to get his cock closer to Jace’s leg, moaning against the cock in his mouth when Jace moved his leg slightly so he could more easily rub against him.</p><p>“Shit! For such an innocent creature you have such a filthy mouth!” Jace moaned in pleasure as Alec used his tongue on his cock and balls after Jace had pulled out again.</p><p>Alec looked up at him with huge eyes, his look glazed and faraway, filled with hunger, spit running out of his mouth and he looked thoroughly fucked. Jace thought he hadn’t looked more beautiful.</p><p>“Use me, please,” Alec begged, his voice barely audible from the abuse on his throat, his desire intensified by hearing himself begging for it.</p><p>“Fuck yes!” Jace agreed eagerly, his voice filled with lust as he pushed himself forcefully into his mouth again, using a harsh grip in Alec’s hair as his guidance to fuck himself up and down.</p><p>Alec had to hold on tight to Jace’s thighs at the brutality of his thrusts and hummed in pleasure against his cock, enjoying everything from the painful and forceful pull in his hair to being used like a ragdoll for Jace’s pleasure.</p><p>“So good,” Alec mumbled or tried to, in between his sucking, his mouth rarely empty for more than a few seconds.</p><p>Alec began to rub more forcefully and quickly against Jace’s leg, needing the friction, any force, against his now leaking cock.</p><p>“You seem to be enjoying yourself, parabatai,” Jace remarked with a lustful smirk as he noticed the dampness on the front of his boxers as Alec fought to get more and quicker fiction on his cock from rubbing against his leg.</p><p>“Yes,” Alec agreed eagerly as he came off his cock for much needed air before Jace pushed him all the way down and held him there.</p><p>Jace kept him down for so long Alec was starting to consider tapping out before Jace pulled him off of him with a sharp pull in his hair. The lack of air, the power Jace had displayed....it made Alec feel floaty, his brain barely able to register more than these arousing sensations he was feeling.</p><p>“Do you want to come?” Jace asked darkly, grinning down at him with lustful eyes.</p><p>Alec nodded eagerly. “Yes, please.”</p><p>“You can hump my leg and get off like that or not at all. I want your full attention on me!” Jace warned wickedly before pushing him all the way down on his cock again.</p><p>Damn, those lips, that tongue…if not Jace had activated his runes he would have come long ago.</p><p>“Shit, yes!” Alec mumbled when Jace finally pulled him off so he could breathe, the continued lack of air, Jace’s brutal thrusts and his command amplifying his arousal to new heights. He began to rub more frantically against Jace’s leg, beyond caring at how humiliating it was, or rather turned on by it. He hadn’t come in his pants since he had been a teenager and back then the cause had also been Jace. The comparison, the knowledge of what he was doing, that Jace had managed to get him this turned on....it was making his brain short-circuit.</p><p>“Fuck, so good!” Jace got out as he forced Alec down on him again, feeling his orgasm building, helped along by seeing Alec’s faraway look as he rubbed against him faster and faster to get some release.</p><p>When Alec was close to his release he fought to pull back off Jace’s cock and Jace allowed the movement.</p><p>“Yes!” Alec screamed as he came, his cheeks flaming red from the knowledge he had just come in his underwear by sucking Jace’s cock and rubbing against him. His brain exploded, sending waves and waves of pleasure through him, endorphins flooding his system, making him have a feeling of sinking further under water.</p><p>Seeing Alec come like that was almost enough on its own to push Jace over the edge.</p><p>“Oh, fuck!” Jace yelled as he pumped himself in fast strokes, needing very little help before he came all over Alec’s face, moaning when Alec closed his eyes and leaned in, trying to capture as much of it as he could in his mouth.</p><p>“Hmm. Taste like sunshine,” Alec rasped, his voice sounding destroyed as he took a finger to wipe some of it off his face and licked his finger clean with a look of pure ecstasy.</p><p>“Fuck, you’re incredible!” Jace got out, mesmerized by Alec’s pleasure, still floating after his orgasm as he sat down on the bed, feeling spent.</p><p>“Hmm,” Alec mumbled happily, leaning against his leg, feeling spent and floaty, his mind mush and his limbs heavy.</p><p>Jace stroked his hair softly and Alec leaning into the touch with a content smile.</p><p>“Should we go shower, parabatai? It can’t be comfortable like this,” Jace commented tenderly after a few moments, stopping the use of his runes.</p><p>“Hmm,” Alec said in a blissful tone, a soft smile on his lips, still leaning against Jace’s leg.</p><p>“Parabatai? Should we go shower?” Jace asked again, his voice a bit more forceful now, his hand in Alec's hair a bit heavier while still stroking and soft.</p><p>“Hmm,” Alec repeated in a dazed and faraway tone.</p><p>“Parabatai? You alright?” Jace asked worried and instead of stroking his hair he took a hand under his chin, tipping his head up so he could see his face, keeping his touch soft and light.</p><p>“Hmm,” Alec repeated, his eyes hazy, a soft smile still on his lips. He looked completely out of it; almost drunk or high.</p><p>“Shit,” Jace mumbled as he recalled they had to be at work soon though he couldn’t help but feel proud that he had given Alec this feeling of bliss.</p><p>Jace returned to stroking Alec’s hair for a few moments until he noticed the clock. They really had to be at work in 30 minutes. Fuck. He would need some help to make that happen.</p><p>Jace again tipped up Alec’s face so he could look at him.</p><p>“Alec, I need to just get my phone. I will be right back, ok?” Jace said softly, his voice as reassuring as he could make it.</p><p>Alec fought to understand but his brain seemed under water and his eyes reflected a hint of confusion. Jace carefully, softly, pushed Alec a bit away from himself so he could stand up. Alec looked after him as he went to the drawer by the end of the bed, a confused and worried look on his face.</p><p>“Noo!” Alec protested, feeling a wave of panic. Why was Jace leaving? Had he not done well? What was going on?</p><p>“I will be right back,” Jace said as calming as he could as he searched the drawer for his phone. “You are doing so well,” he added as he found the phone.</p><p>“Why?” Alec asked confused, feeling hurt and abandoned, his brain still not functioning.</p><p>Jace quickly returned and sat on the bed next to Alec, touching his cheek tenderly to let him feel him and know he was back.</p><p>“See? I’m back, parabatai. I’m back. You did so well,” Jace praised, smiling down at him.</p><p>Alec smiled, calmed and comforted for his touch, enjoying the praise.</p><p>“Hmm. Back,” Alec mumbled as he happily leaned against his nearest leg again with a look of pure contentment.</p><p>Jace smiled softly as he returned to stroking his hair, using his other hand to speed dial Magnus.</p><p>“Magnus?” Jace asked as soon as he heard the phone connect.</p><p>“Yes? Is something wrong? How’s Alexander?” Magnus said with a growing edge of worry, not imaging Jace would call him so shortly after he had left for any other reason.</p><p>Jace fought down a wave of embarrassment at having had to call Magnus to fix the mess he had made. “Yes, about that…”</p><p>“Is he ok?” Magnus interrupted him sharply.</p><p>“Yes, yes. Don’t worry.”</p><p>“Don’t scare me like that!” Magnus scolded him. “What’s wrong then?”</p><p>“I kinda need a portal to the Institute. We both do,” Jace admitted sheepishly, keeping his tone calm and smoothing as he kept touching Alec, seeing how he leaned into the touch, enjoying the gentle caress as he was slowly coming down from his high.</p><p>“Ok, why?” Magnus asked suspiciously.</p><p>“Well…”</p><p>“Jace. What happened?” Magnus asked pointedly, out of patience, when Jace’s voice died out.</p><p>“He’s kinda out of it right now,” Jace admitted, looking down at the blissful expression on Alec’s face.</p><p>“Did you do anything new today?” Magnus asked in a knowing tone. Alec never did anything halfway so trying something new was usually a sure way for him to go deep.</p><p>“No…,” Jace started to say but then recalled how Alec had come. They had never done that before. “Well, yes,” he admitted. "But it wasn't planned or anything. It just happened."</p><p>“I know. However, didn't we have a talk about not trying new things if you didn’t have proper time and did we not also have a talk about ensuring you had proper time in general before starting anything?” Magnus reminded him with something between a sigh and overbearing affection.</p><p>“Yes, yes,” Jace said in a dismissive tone as he kept stroking Alec’s hair calmingly. “Now, will you help me? Help us?”</p><p>“Yes, of course. Always,” Magnus assured him but with a hint of exasperation but also great fondness. “I will be there 10 minutes before you have to be at work and make a portal for you.”</p><p>“Great! Thank you!” Jace said brightly, relieved.</p><p>“Help him into the shower and stay with him. Don’t leave him alone and keep talking to him,” Magnus instructed him in a serious tone, making it clear he better not disregard his advice.</p><p>“Yes, ok,” Jace promised. “Don’t worry. I will take good care of him,” Jace assured him.</p><p>“I know,” Magnus said softly because he <strong>did</strong> know how much Jace cared for Alec. “However, tomorrow when Alexander is meeting Isabelle for dinner anyway I think you and I should have a small talk about proper etiquette again.”</p><p>“I…” Jace started to say, suddenly feeling a bit unsure. He didn't have Magnus' experience nor his calm. He loved Alec more than life itself; he would rather die than hurt him.</p><p>Hearing the doubt in his voice Magnus quickly reassured him, his voice kind and warm, “Don’t worry, Jace dear. These things can happen. It's normal. Happened to me too when I was young and eager like yourself. There's no harm done; you called me as we talked about. Let’s just talk over a whiskey tomorrow and be all the wiser for it.”</p><p>“Sure. Let’s do that,” Jace agreed with a smile because he was grateful for Magnus' advice.</p><p>Jace had over time started to love Magnus like family and he was now looking forward to their evening of bonding and talking tomorrow while Alec was out.</p><p>“If he is not fully back when I am there you will just both have to stay home,” Magnus said in a final tone of voice.</p><p>“What? We can’t,” Jace protested, really hoping that would not be necessary. They both had really important things they needed to do.</p><p>“You should have thought about that before you started your morning fun then,” Magnus reprimanded him matter of fact, but his tone was still kind.</p><p>Jace sighed, seeing his point.</p><p>“Fine. I will get him ready,” Jace promised.</p><p>“Good. See you in….20 minutes,” Magnus said, having checked the time before replying.</p><p>Jace nodded though he couldn’t see it.</p><p>“Ok and thank you, Magnus,” Jace said gratefully and hung up, putting the phone on the bed.</p><p>He looked down at Alec who still had a faraway look on his face. He actually looked really cute and relaxed when he was out of his mind. Almost a shame to bring him back. Jace knelt beside him and touched his cheek so he could look into his eyes, noticing the cloudy and faraway gaze but he smiled more widely when he saw Jace in his line of sight.</p><p>“Now, parabatai, I will take you to the shower. Would you like that?” Jace asked softly.</p><p>“Hmm,” Alec mumbled in the affirmative, in a state of mind where he would have agreed with anything he asked.</p><p>“Good,” Jace said as he activated his runes for added strength and stamina, his eyes turning golden as he pushed Alec’s robe all the way off him.</p><p>He easily scooped Alec up into his arms, holding him close. Alec managed to put his arms around his neck and bury his head by his shoulder, sighing contently as Jace’s smell surrounded him, calming him. Thankfully, Magnus had a huge bathroom with a tub and two showerheads in the shower. Jace went to the shower, thinking it was the easiest option.</p><p>“Can you stand?” Jace asked as he put him down on his feet.</p><p>“Yes,” Alec promised, a bit more aware but still unsteady on his feet.</p><p>“You are so good. So good for me,” Jace praised fondly as he laid an arm around his waist to help support him, standing behind him as he turned on the water, letting it wash over them both.</p><p>“Jace,” Alec said as the water seemed to wake him more up and he stood up straighter, the water cleaning his face and running down over his body.</p><p>“Yes, very good,” Jace said softly, keeping his arm where it was to be on the safe side.</p><p>“Hmm,” Alec agreed, clearly happy for the praise.</p><p>“Ok. Now, let’s get rid of the underwear,” Jace commented as he pulled it down one handed and tapped Alec’s right leg and then the left to get him to step out of it.</p><p>“And some soap,” Jace said aloud as he took the bottle he wanted and poured a generous amount on both of their bodies.</p><p>“Smells like you,” Alec said in a dreamy and content tone, a wide smile playing over his lips.</p><p>“Yes, I thought using my soap might help,” Jace said with a smile of his own as he pulled them a bit away from the water spray to soap them both, still keeping one arm around Alec’s waist though he was clearly starting to be much more himself.</p><p>“Hmm. It does,” Alec agreed fondly.</p><p>“Good,” Jace said with a grin as he pushed them back into the water spray, washing the soap off them both.</p><p>“Can you stand on your own now, parabatai?” Jace asked when he turned off the water.</p><p>“Yes,” Alec confirmed, nodding, his voice stronger now, his feet and legs steady.</p><p>“Good,” Jace said warmly.</p><p>He took a hold of Alec’s hand and when they were outside the shower, he picked up a large fluffy towel and wrapped Alec in it, smiling at how adorable he felt he looked. He then quickly dried himself before taking Alec’s hand again, pulling him compliantly with him into the bedroom, Alec still wrapped in the large towel, Jace stark naked.</p><p>“Come, let’s get you dressed,” Jace commented with a smile as he released Alec’s hand in the middle of the bedroom.</p><p>Jace quickly went into their huge walk-in closet and got dressed in underwear, jeans, a tight shirt, socks, shoes and a leather jacket. He then found things he felt Alec would look amazing in, laying it out on the bed.</p><p>“I am not sure I trust you to dress me,” Alec suddenly said, making Jace turn from the last item he had put on the bed to look at him with a wide grin, noticing Alec had a fond, almost teasing look as he looked suspiciously at the clothes Jace had laid out on the bed.</p><p>“You’re back with us,” Jace said with a grin, giving him a quick and light kiss on the lips.</p><p>“Somewhat,” Alec admitted, smiling at him.</p><p>“Good,” Jace said happily. Then he grinned, mischief in his eyes and a proud and arrogant smile on his lips as he added, “Admit it; I’m awesome.”</p><p>“Yes, pretty awesome,” Alec acknowledged with a fond smile, still feeling a bit airy.</p><p>His words only made Jace feel even more proud of himself for having made Alec so out of it.</p><p>“Now, why don’t you trust me to dress you?” Jace asked innocently.</p><p>“You have laid out tight jeans, a tight white shirt and a leather jacket,” Alec reminded him, nodding towards the clothes on the bed.</p><p>“You will look so great in this!” Jace insisted eagerly.</p><p>“It’s not me,” Alec protested.</p><p>“It could be,” Jace tried, giving him his best smile.</p><p>Alec sighed, “Jace.”</p><p>“Fine!” Jace relented and went back into the walk-in closet. He pulled out a pair of black normal fitting jeans, a black shirt and a black jacket.</p><p>“There. Alec outfit,” Jace said as he laid it on the bed next to the original outfit he had found for him.</p><p>Alec smiled fondly, a teasing gleam in his eyes, “Thank you.”</p><p>“I still think it’s a shame you won’t wear the outfit I picked,” Jace protested, admiring the view as Alec dropped the towel and put on underwear and then socks, giving him a great view of his ass.</p><p>“If you ask nicely I will wear it for you in private one day,” Alec promised with a shy smile as he put on his jeans.</p><p>“Oh, I like that!” Jace said with a seductive wink as Alec put on the black shirt.</p><p>“Are you both ready?” Magnus called from the living room.</p><p>His voice made Alec perk up immediately and he grabbed the jacket off the bed. He quickly went into the living room and almost flew across the room and into Magnus’ waiting arms.</p><p>“Magnus!” Alec said joyfully as he put his arms around his neck, still feeling the aftereffects of his high, smiling happily at him.</p><p>“Hello, angel,” Magnus said fondly as he gave him a tender kiss.</p><p>“Magnus,” Jace greeted him as he went over to him, smiling.</p><p>“Jace, dear,” Magnus acknowledged with a small smile.</p><p>“Thanks for helping me out,” Jace said seriously.</p><p>“No problem. Just try and think things through better next time,” Magnus replied as he one-handed opened at portal to the Institute, making Jace nod agreement to his words.</p><p>“Have a great day, angel,” Magnus said softly, kissing Alec tenderly again before releasing him.</p><p>“Love you,” Alec said affectionately.</p><p>“Love you too,” Magnus replied, his tone soft and kind. “Now, off you go,” he encouraged and Alec did as asked and went through the portal, looking after them both, his eyes still holding an edge of need and uneasiness at the seperation.</p><p>“Can I say I love you too?” Jace teased though despite the teasing tone there was no mistaking the honesty in the words. Magnus and he might not have a sexual relationship but they had come to love each other all the same.</p><p>“Yes and I also love you,” Magnus said good-natured, making Jace smile fondly.</p><p>As Jace was about to follow Alec through the portal Magnus caught his arm and warned him with a serious expression, “He’s still a bit emotional so stay close to him today, try and maintain physical contact when you can and ensure him verbally you are there and he is doing well. Keep me updated and call me if anything happens; I will portal you both back home at once in that case.”</p><p>Jace nodded with an equally serious expression; Alec’s welfare was also his own top priority and he was grateful for Magnus' help and consideration for them both, “Of course.”</p><p>Magnus smiled satisfied as he released his hold on him, “Good. Have a wonderful day.”</p><p>“You too,” Jace said with a smile as he went through the portal, Magnus closing it behind him as soon as he had gone through.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Feedback means the world to me and keeps me writing. Or kudos if you are shy<br/>Next chapter is Magnus and Alec and more romantic fluff for all 3 of them</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. You are the moon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Magnus comes home and the boys have some relaxing time. Then Alec and Magnus have some alone time in the bedroom ;)</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks much to my beta for great work as always<br/>Chapter warnings: Detailed anal sex, magic sex - and fluff. So much fluff! (for me at least)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Read chapter notes for detailed warnings</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Chapter 2: You are the moon</strong>
</p><p>“You’re home!” Alec exclaimed happily that evening when a portal appeared in the living room and Magnus stepped through.</p><p>Magnus’ appointments had taken longer than he thought and it was already almost 20 hundred hours; Jace and Alec had been back a few hours ago.</p><p>Magnus had barely closed the portal behind him before Alec was hugging him close. Magnus hugged him back before he kissed the top of his head.</p><p>“Missed me?” Magnus asked in a teasing voice as he pulled back so he could look at his angel.</p><p>Magnus had kept in close contact with Jace throughout the day and could feel on Alec he was still a tad more emotional and needy than normal but otherwise he seemed fine. He was certain after the evening he had planned that that would settle any lingering needs Alec might have and he was very much looking forward to it.</p><p>“Always,” Alec said honestly, smiling fondly.</p><p>“I missed you too, darling,” Magnus said warmly as he kissed him tenderly.</p><p>“Hi, Magnus,” Jace acknowledged with a smile as Magnus drew back from Alec and Alec used the opportunity to go get something for him he had been preparing.</p><p>Jace waved at him from where he was lying on the sofa, a beer on the coffee table in front of him, reading a magazine on motorcycles.</p><p>Jace had taken to loving them after Magnus had gifted him a motorcycle for his birthday this year after Jace had casually mentioned he had enjoyed riding one the few times he had tried. He had quickly gotten good at both driving and repairing them, enjoying taking his own apart and tuning it, improving it.</p><p>“Jace, dear,” Magnus acknowledged with a smile and a nod of his head.</p><p>Magnus walked over to him and kissed his forehead affectionately.</p><p>“What was that for?” Jace asked surprised, smiling, happy with the affection.</p><p>“You took good care of Alexander today. I wanted you to know that,” Magnus said with fond smile of his own.</p><p>Jace grinned at that, at ease and happy. “Thank you.”</p><p>Magnus nodded and walked over to take off his overcoat and hung it up. He went out into the open kitchen, after glancing at Jace, making sure he was happily reading his magazine, having just had a sip of his beer, a content look in his eyes.</p><p>“I made this for you. Do you like it?” Alec asked as he handed Magnus a martini-based cocktail as soon as he reached the kitchen island.</p><p>Alec was watching him intensely, eager for his reaction as Magnus sipped the drink he had handed him.</p><p>“It’s great,” Magnus said with a smile.</p><p>Alec blushed and smiled happily at the praise.</p><p>“Are you hungry?” Alec asked as he went towards the stove, Magnus following him.</p><p>“For you, darling? Always!” Magnus said seductively with a teasing tone.</p><p>Alec blushed again but smiled as he said, trying to stay serious, “I meant for food.”</p><p>“Have Jace and you eaten?” Magnus asked, taking another sip of his drink.</p><p>Magnus looked from Alec to Jace on the sofa, the open kitchen/living room arrangement making it easy to keep both men in his line of sight.</p><p>“Jace had some because he was apparently raised in a barn,” Alec said with a disapproving look at Jace who just smirked.</p><p>“I was waiting for you,” Alec added fondly.</p><p>“Oh, my perfect little Shadowhunter,” Magnus said lovingly, stroking his cheek.</p><p>Alec smiled warmly at his words.</p><p>“So…dinner?” Alec repeated as he already started taking out plates, expecting him to say yes.</p><p>“I love anything you make,” Magnus said with a content smile.</p><p>“Flattery will get you anywhere,” Alec teased as he put the plates on the kitchen island, thinking they could eat there, using the high chairs. He put cutlery and wine glasses too, knowing Magnus preferred wine with food.</p><p>“Is that a promise, angel?” Magnus asked seductively as he grabbed him around the waist and held him close.</p><p>“It is a fact,” Alec said huskily, his eyes darkening a bit, enjoying the warmth and closeness of Magnus’ body.</p><p>Magnus grinned and resultantly released Alec so they could actually eat something, “I like the sound of that.”</p><p>After the meal, Magnus gave Alec a warm look while they were both sipping a glass of red wine.</p><p>“That was great as always,” Magnus said lovingly. “But you do know I could just conjure us something.”</p><p>“I know. I like cooking and I like making something for you,” Alec said softly, warmly.</p><p>“And me, right?” Jace yelled from the sofa, half following their conversation while still reading his magazine.</p><p>Alec cast him a fond look, “Yes, you too, parabatai.”</p><p>“I <strong>knew</strong> it. I am the favorite,” Jace teased, a hint of pride in his voice.</p><p>Alec rolled his eyes and gave Magnus an exasperated look, “He has been like that all day.”</p><p>“Yes, he did sound rather smug on the phone this morning all things considered,” Magnus remarked with some amusement.</p><p>“Sorry we disturbed you,” Alec said apologetically, blushing a bit in embarrassment as he recalled why Magnus had to be bothered and why Jace was so smug today.</p><p>“No bother, darling. That is what I am here for; what we agreed,” Magnus said kindly. Wanting to lighten the mood he added in a teasing voice, “Or rather, it was, but I blame Jace.”</p><p>He took a sip of his wine and glanced at Jace across the room, his tone of voice and his expression making it clear he was teasing and Jace, as always, caught on and added to their playful banter.</p><p>“Me?” Jace asked, faking innocence as he pointed to himself. Then he gave his best and most arrogant smile as he added, “I can’t help I’m so amazing.”</p><p>Magnus snorted good-natured, continuing their banter, “Yes, right.”</p><p>Jace ignored him and looked at Alec for support, “You think I am amazing, right, parabatai?”</p><p>Jace gave him that lost puppy look that always did Alec in so as predicted he softened and said, “Always.”</p><p>Jace grinned in victory, “See? Alec thinks so.”</p><p>“He is also slightly biased,” Magnus reminded him in a teasing tone.</p><p>“Oh, you kill all my fun,” Jace protested as he put his feet up on the coffee table before picking up his magazine again.</p><p>“Jace, no feet on the table, please,” Alec protested.</p><p>“Sorry,” Jace said sheepishly as he took his feet down and laid back on the sofa with his magazine.</p><p>Alec shook his head but still smiled at his parabatai as he took another sip of his wine.</p><p>“So, darling…didn’t I give you a promise this morning?” Magnus asked with a warm look, his eyes filled with dark promise that instantly made heat form in Alec’s stomach.</p><p>“Yes,” Alec agreed, breathless, his eyes shining in anticipation.</p><p>“Should I fulfill it?” Magnus asked with a seductive smile.</p><p>“Yes, please!” Alec nodded eagerly, already getting hard just thinking about what Magnus might have in mind.</p><p>“Oh, you are perfection!” Magnus exclaimed happily and before Alec had time to protest Magnus had used his magic to scoop Alec up into his arms, making Alec laugh at out.</p><p>“I can walk you know,” Alec said warmly as his laughter died away, putting his arms around Magnus’ neck and held him close.</p><p>Magnus smiled at him as he carried him towards the bedroom.</p><p>“I know. I like carrying you. Do you mind?” Magnus asked.</p><p>Alec shook his head.</p><p>“Never!” Alec proclaimed and hugged him tight, enjoying the feel and smell of Magnus surrounding him, feeling safe, loved and cared for.</p><p>“Have fun!” Jace yelled after them, his voice teasing and warm, a knowing smirk playing over his lips.</p><p>“Oh, we will!” Magnus promised darkly as he reached the bedroom and gently placed Alec on the bed, looking down at him with lust-filled eyes.</p><p>“I have been thinking about you all day,” Alec admitted, biting his lower lip in anticipation as he looked up at him.</p><p>“You have now, angel?”</p><p>Alec nodded.</p><p>“Yes, a lot,” he said in a husky voice, his arousal increasing as he awaited what Magnus had planned for him. Whatever it was, he knew he would enjoy it; he always did.</p><p>“Anything in particular you have been thinking about?” Magnus asked, his glamour fading in his anticipation of what was to come.</p><p>Alec blushed and he briefly looked down as he admitted, “You. You inside of me.”</p><p>“What do you need, darling?” Magnus asked, Alec’s words fueling his arousal.</p><p>Alec’s cheeks flamed red but he managed to look at him as he replied, his voice soft and filled with hunger, “I want to feel you whenever I move tomorrow.”</p><p>“Hard and fast?” Magnus asked with a knowing smirk as Alec got up on his knees on the bed and crawled to the edge so he was close to Magnus, needing to feel him.</p><p>“Yes, please,” Alec said eagerly.</p><p>“Get me nice and wet then. I won’t use any other lubrication and I won’t be gentle. You want me to stop you use your safe word, you understand?” Magnus warned, his tone filled with dark desire, making Alec shudder in anticipation.</p><p>“Yes. So much yes,” Alec promised lustfully as he reached out and freed Magnus’ cock from its trappings. He was already half-hard. Alec licked his lips in expectation of soon having it inside his mouth.</p><p>“Color?” Magnus asked, mostly to drag out the anticipation as he knew it would drive Alec crazy, stopping Alec’s descend towards his cock with a fist in his hair, forcing him to look up at him.</p><p>“Green. Always green for you,” Alec assured him with a blush and hunger clear in his voice, leaning further into his bruising grip.</p><p>“You are adorable,” Magnus said lovingly, having expected him to say that. He knew his angel and his needs very well. “Now, use those lips for something useful,” he ordered as he forced Alec's head all the way down, hitting the back of his throat, not that much force was needed as Alec eagerly swollowed him down.</p><p>Magnus quickly got into a quick and firm rhythm, using his grip in Alec’s hair to decide the speed and depth of each thrust. While Jace was like fire; explosive and unexpected in everything he did, also sex, Magnus was the opposite. He was calm and even, like the moon, always in control. Everything was planned and perfected. He had an aura of power and control even in the mist of his arousal which Alec had always found to be insanely hot.</p><p>“You taste so good,” Alec got out when Magnus pulled him off for a second, knowing the rhythm by now so knowing how much time he had to speak before Magnus pushed him back down again.</p><p>His voice was hoarse and wrecked from the brutal thrusts and just hearing that in his own voice made Alec’s arousal increase.</p><p>He had barely spoken before Magnus pushed him all the way back down on him, making Alec moan in pleasure around his cock as he eagerly returned to licking and sucking.</p><p>“Your mouth is divine,” Magnus got out, his voice rough with need and hunger, his desire only fueled by Alec’s eagerness.</p><p>“Yes!” Alec got out, his voice hoarse from being deep-throated when he was pulled off for a moment, his eyes clouded with need as he shifted slightly on the bed to release the pressure on his hardened cock.</p><p>Magnus thrust in and out a few more times, moaning softly as Alec started to hum in pleasure against the cock in his mouth, sending vibrations through Magnus.</p><p>“That’s enough, angel,” Magnus ordered his voice rough with desire as he pulled him off of him.</p><p>Alec made a small displeased sound and gave him a hungry look, his lips red and swollen, his gaze filled with need and heat. He looked downright wicked and very very fuckable.</p><p>He released his hold in his hair and with a snap of his fingers they were both naked. Magnus went around the bed, enjoying Alec’s hungry and needy gaze on him as he laid down on the bed on his back.</p><p>“Sit on me,” Magnus ordered huskily, holding himself up with one hand.</p><p>“Yes,” Alec said eagerly as he moved into position, lining his hole with Magnus’ cock. He slid down slowly, using one hand to guide himself. The burn was intense but pleasurable as the worst was eased by the saliva and the fact he was partly loose from a rather intense fucking with both Jace and Magnus two days earlier.</p><p>“You feel so good, so tight,” Magnus hissed in pleasure, forcing himself not to thrust up into him.</p><p>“Fuck yes!” Alec got out when he was finally all the way down.</p><p>Alec put his hands on Magnus’ chest and used it for support to push himself slowly off and then back down again. Magnus took a hard grip on his hips, his nails leaving clear marks and helped move him up and down. Alec moaned sinfully when Magnus hit his prostate, making waves of pleasure shoot through him. Magnus increased his pace, fucking him faster and harder each time, drawing increasingly louder moans from Alec.</p><p>Magnus switched them around so Alec was underneath him, having used magic to make the switch easy. Alec looked up at him with a dazed look, lost in the pleasure and just waiting to hear what Magnus wanted, needed, from him.</p><p>“Do you want me to use magic on you?” Magnus asked, his voice rough by desire as he thrust into him, hitting his prostate and making Alec moan loudly.</p><p>His hands on Alec’s hips were painfully hard, leaving bruises, as he used it for support to give his thrusts more power. Alec eagerly tried to move as much into his bruising grip as possible, wanting those bruises, those marks, on his skin so he could see them tomorrow.</p><p>“Oh, yes!” Alec got out, his cock already twisting at the mere mention.</p><p>Alec loved when Magnus used magic on him. It made him feel like Magnus was inside all parts of him, inside his very soul. It was amazing and what was more; Magnus could make it feel like his whole body was on fire with ecstasy; there was no feeling like it in the world.</p><p>“I love to see you like this, all eager and begging for me….all parts of me,” Magnus admitted, his own arousal heightened by knowing that Alec loved him so much, loved all parts of him, his Warlock Mark, his magic….all parts of him.</p><p>Magnus waved one hand and Alec’s wrists were forced together above his hand, held in place and tied together by invisible bonds. He let a hint of magic wash through Alec’s body; enough to intensify his pleasure but not enough to push him over the edge.</p><p>“Yes, please,” Alec mumbled feverishly as he pulled against the magical bonds holding his wrists tied together above his head, only to feel they were not moving and he only managed to leave red marks on his wrists. The strain and power of the magical bonds make his arousal increase.</p><p>“Fuck, so tight for me,” Magnus mumbled as he pushed back inside him, enjoying feeling him all around him, holding him tight.</p><p>“Yes, for you,” Alec mumbled feverishly, feeling his arousal growing, his cock leaking pre-come.</p><p>Magnus’ magic washed over him, through him, sending waves of pleasure over him, making him moan and feel like brain was turning to mush, lost in the sensations.</p><p>“I love being inside you, angel,” Magnus mumbled against his cheek when he pulled back only to slam forcefully back inside of him, the movement so strong it moved Alec’s whole body.</p><p>“More, please!” Alec begged, feeling himself getting closer; the combination of the continued assault on his prostate and the magic washing over him leaving him feeling half out of his mind with desire.</p><p>“Fuck, yes!” Magnus grunted as he increased his pace, feeling his own orgasm building.</p><p>“Yes!” Alec yelled loudly, his mind gone as he lost himself to pleasure.</p><p>“Like feeling my cock inside you?” Magnus groaned, his own orgasm growing near, his arousal heightened by his words.</p><p>Alec nodded frantically. “Yes, yes!”</p><p>“You feel so good!” Magnus moaned as he thrust harshly in and out, faster and faster.</p><p>Alec could feel himself getting close to the edge, so close…</p><p>“Fuck! I can’t…” Alec warned, fighting not to come and moaning in pleasure when Magnus hit his prostate again.</p><p>“Hang on a bit longer, angel,” Magnus ordered as he pulled back only to slam forcefully back inside of him.</p><p>“Shit! Please!” Alec begged, tears in the corners of his eyes as he fought not to come, the pleasure overwhelming.</p><p>“Want to come from my magic, darling?” Magnus grunted, his thrusts becoming more and more erratic as he himself got closer to his orgasm.</p><p>“Yes! Please, yes!” Alec begged, feeling he was drowning in the pleasure he was feeling, the ecstasy between pleasure and pain, a dedicate balance and just waiting to tip over and come as soon as Magnus allowed it.</p><p>“Brace yourself,” Magnus warned as he used a hand on his hip to send waves of magic through him. The magic washed over Alec like a tidal wave, setting all his nerve endings on fire with pleasure and drowning him completely, leaving nothing but pure ecstasy in its wave.</p><p>“Shiittt!” Alec yelled, seeing stars as he came, his brain and body exploding together in pure ecstasy and pleasure.</p><p>“Fuck, yes!” Magnus yelled as he thrust deeply into him and came, urged on by the feeling of his magic inside of Alec and his muscles holding him tight.</p><p>Magnus used magic to help prevent himself from falling as the aftershocks of his orgasm rocked through him. He smiled as he saw the dazed and faraway look on Alec’s face. Carefully he pulled out but Alec didn’t seem to notice, a content smile on his face.</p><p>Magnus laid beside him on the bed and snapped his fingers, cleaning them both. He then gathered Alec into his embrace, holding him close and kissing the top of his head as he waved his hand and a blanket covered them.</p><p>“Hmm,” Alec mumbled contently, still smiling as he snuggled close.</p><p>“You were so good. So good for me, angel,” Magnus praised, stroking his hair and kissing his head again tenderly.</p><p>“Hmm,” Alec got out, smiling widely at the praise, feeling it wash over him and make him feel warm and tingly, even more so than the aftershocks of his orgasm.</p><p>Magnus snapped his fingers and a glass of water was in his hand.</p><p>“Come, have some water, darling,” Magnus encouraged, knowing that his magic could be draining on the body, even more so than the sex. He helped him drink, putting the glass to his lips. When it was empty, Magnus made it disappear.</p><p>“Hmm,” Alec said with a smile as he snuggled back against Magnus’ shoulder, feeling loved and spent.</p><p>“He has a great vocabulary when he is fucked out of his mind, doesn’t he?” Jace teased a few minutes later, standing in the doorway to the bedroom, his arms crossed over his chest, a warm smile on his lips as he looked at the two men snuggled together on the bed.</p><p>Alec didn’t have the strength to look at him.</p><p>“Funny,” Alec mumbled against Magnus’ shoulder, proud of himself for having found a word, the right word, and being able to voice it.</p><p>“I know. I am awesome,” Jace said with a smirk.</p><p>“Shut up and come to bed,” Magnus complained good-natured and waved him closer.</p><p>Jace smiled as he quickly undressed and slid under the covers by Alec’s side.</p><p>“Had fun, parabatai?” Jace asked softly as he stroked his hair tenderly.</p><p>“Uhm,” Alec whispered sleepily in the affirmative, smiling softly.</p><p>“Good,” Jace said lovingly as he kissed the top of his head.</p><p>“Goodnight, angel,” Magnus said lovingly, kissing Alec’s cheek tenderly and holding him close.</p><p>“Night,” Alec got out, proud of himself that his brain was functioning enough for that.</p><p>“Goodnight, Jace,” Magnus said as he closed his eyes, feeling more loved and complete than he ever had in his long life.</p><p>“Goodnight,” Jace said to Magnus, lying down in a more comfortable position, an arm around Alec that was both protective and possessive.</p><p>“Sleep well, parabatai,” Jace mumbled into Alec's ear, his voice fond and filled with love.</p><p>“Night,” Alec mumbled contently, feeling happy and at peace, between the two men who were his sun and his moon, his soul and his heart, his Nephilim and his Warlock, his whole world.</p><p>“It will be a good night; I know. I am home. Right here, with the two of you,” Jace mumbled quietly, happily, smiling, surprising himself with how true it was, with how at peace he was.</p><p>They fell asleep like that, Alec’s head on Magnus’ shoulder and Jace’s arm around Alec’s waist, all wearing small fond smiles filled with contentment and bliss.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>The end </strong>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>If you liked this story and/or the "Loving Alexander" universe in general please let me know. Your support will mean so much to me and motivate me to continue this series.<br/>You can also leave kudos if you are shy; also much loved.<br/>Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoyed!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>